Spirit of Ellie
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: Same story with a few changes.Obssessed1 is working through a new account. Hope that the changes i make dont ruin the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in the patriot and I don't own the patriot either. Ellie, Margo,and anyother character that I can think of wasn't in the patriot(you guessed it) are mine. Parts of the story will be told by our main character, Ellie.

Spirit Of Ellie

**The British Green Dragoons are just getting done with a raid. They come across a plantation, which turns out to be one of the richest plantations in south Carolina, and is owned by big time loyalists. Though they are loyalists the mother and eldest daughter fear having the Butcher in their home, but the youngest daughter,Ellie, doesn't give a damn who is in the house as long as they play by the rules. Colonel Tavington finds her temper to be quite amusing. So how will this story end? **

Ellie rode her horse down the path leading away from her mother's plantation. She offered to go to the market for her cook to get some bread and meat. Ellie hadn't been out further then the boundries of the property for a while, and she was desparate to look at something other than her home. She directed her steed to go to the left, and then kicked it into a light run. Right as she disappeared around the corner, a large group of red coats came around the opposite corner. It was the British Green Dragoons, led by the well known and very feared Colonel Tavington, otherwise known as the Butcher. He motioned for the others to stop. He looked around him, and could see a grayish-white roof hidden behind a chunk of trees.

"Search that home," Tavington said to his men," I think we've found a place to stay for a while."

Tavington led them onto the property. They stopped a few feet back from the porch, and dismounted their horses.

* * *

"Mother," Margo said," There is a whole army of officers outside. They're red coats, and two are coming to the door."

Margo's mother, Theresa hurried to the window. Her face drained of color," Colonel Tavington."

"Mother what should we do," Margo asked. There was a hard knock on the door. Margo jumped.

"Answer the door Margo," Theresa said," If they know we are loyalist they will leave."

Margo moved slowly to the door. The Rodkin family were big time loyalists, but the war left Margo and Theresa in fear and paranoia. There was no man around the house to take care of or protect any of the women in the house, so they three women had to learn to do things themselves, not counting the things the servants did for them. Margo opened the door slowly, and had to tilt her head upward slightly to look into Colonel Tavingtons face.

"May I help you," she said in a small voice.

"Are you the owner of the house?" Tavington asked.

"No," Margo said," My mother is here though. Mother."

Theresa came to the door, doing her best to hide the fear that had come over her.

"I am the owner," she said.

"I trust you know who we are," Tavington said," The look on your daughters face tells me you do."

"Yes I know who you are," Theresa said.

"We need somewhere to stay for a while," Tavington said," Just until I recieve orders from my superior. I wonder if you would be willing to play host to the kings army for a short time? Unless of course you are rebel scum."

"We most certainly are not," Theresa said sounding scandalized," And I suppose that if you need a place to stay...we can help you."

"Thank you," Tavington said,"Kindness does pay off. We will be needing rooms of course. As many as you can spare, and the rest will just have to make camp outside."

"Yes," Theresa said," I'll have some servants come and show you to your rooms."

Tavington and his companion turned and headed back towards the gathered dragoon. Theresa closed the door and found Margo practically in tears.

"Margo listen to me," Theresa said," This is a sticky situation. Just do your best to keep your head. Take a leaf out of Ellie's book and stay calm. They wont hurt us. Not as long as we give them shelter. They will be gone before long."

Margo nodded. She composed herself quickly and went to get some servants. A knock sounded on the door again. Theresa answered it.

"Yes Colonel," she said.

"While we wait, might we enter and have a look around," Tavington asked.

"Y-yes,"" Theresa said. She opened the door a little more for Tavington and a few other officers to come in.

* * *

Ellie had everything she needed, and was now headed back to her plantation. As she turned onto the estate, she slowed her horse down and stared disbelieving at the house. There were red coats all over the place.

"You're joking right," she said looking up.

She rode to the stables, and took care of her horse before starting towards the house.

* * *

"As I said before we require our horses to be tended to, and that no one bother us-are you sure you're alright?" Colonel Tavington asked. Margo was extremely pale, and Theresa was trembling all over.

"We-uh-we are not too keen on having red coats all over the plantation," Theresa said.

"And why is that," Tavington asked. Before Theresa could say anything, a voice stopped the conversation.

"I live here you dolt," said a womans voice," Now move out of the way and let me enter my home, or I'll give you somewhere new to point that sword."

The door opened and Ellie walked in. Tavington stared at her as she came closer to where he was. She looked to be about an inch shorter then the eldest daughter, and was obviously braver and less paranoid then Theresa and Margo.

"Mother I'm back," she said. Her eyes were on Colonel Tavington as she spoke.

"John," Ellie called. A man came out of a side door and approached Ellie," Yes miss."

"Take these bags to Cook," Ellie said," Tell her I have gotten everything she asked for."

John took the bags and left the room.

"Another of your daughters," Tavington asked Theresa.

"Yes," Theresa said quickly," This is my youngest daughter, Ellie. She just recently turned sixteen."

"Oh," Tavington said, smirking down at her," Just turned sixteen did you?"

"Yes sir I did," Ellie said,"May I ask who you are?"

"I am Colonel Tavington of the Green Dragoons."

"I see," Ellie said," And by the look of things I am assuming that we will be playing host to you?"

"That is correct," Tavington said," And as I was telling your mother and sister-''

"If it has something to do with requirements, I already know what you will be requiring. We've had more soldiers here then you know," Ellie said," I assure you that all your requirements will be met."

Tavington raised his eyebrows," Thank you. Forgive me for saying so, but you seem to be a little more brave compared to your mother and sister. "

"Not everyone can go through a war without being afraid," Ellie said," If you'll excuse me, I must change for dinner."

Ellie went upstairs without another word. Tavington looked at Theresa," I like her. She knows how to take charge."

"Yes." Theresa said,"She does have quite a temper."

"Yes," Tavington said," Which is more then I can say for you two."

Margo gasped at that insult,'' What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you are a loyalist like you say you are, then you shouldn't be so frightened," Tavington said," You won't be harmed unless you do something that will lead to just that."

"I can assure you that we have done nothing and won't do anything that would lead to that."

"Good," Tavington said," Now, if you don't mind I have reports to write. I do not wish to be disturbed."

He went upstairs to his room, and was about to go in when movement at the end of the hall caught his attention. A door stood ajar at the end of the hallway. He saw Ellie pass by the opening. She had a sky-blue dress in her hands, and she seemed to be looking over it to check for any flaws. After seeing that it was satisfactory, she went to the door and stopped when she saw the Colonel watching her.

"Is there something the matter Colonel," she asked.

"No," Tavington said," I thought you were someone else."

"Well I'm not, so you may go about your business," Ellie said, and shut the door.

Tavington sighed and went into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner in the Kendenburg house was unlike any other dinner Tavington had ever attended. There was not only an assortment of wine, but also of meats, and desserts.Ellie, Tavington noticed, barley touched any of it. She would take a bite or two out of something, and then put her knife, fork, or spoon down, and not eat another bite. The servants started poured in from the kitchen and began clearing the table. 

"Ok," Ellie said," Everyone into the visitors room, unless you are going to bed, of course."

Some officers went outside or up to their rooms to retire for the night, and some, including Tavington, followed Ellie, Margo, and Theresa into the visitors room. They took seats around the three women. Margo was now more nervous then ever, and Theresa was fighting hard to stop trembling. Ellie however gave a stiff smile to Colonel Tavington as he slipped onto the couch next to her.

"So," Theresa said shakily," Does anyone have something to converse about?"

For an hour, Ellie sat and listened to the many stories that all the men had to tell. Some were very interesting, and others brutal and disgusting, but Ellie was enjoying herself all the same. Theresa and Margo decided to excuse themselves and go to bed.

"I think the stories got to them," Tavington whispered to Ellie. She giggled.

"A lot of things do," Ellie said. Tavington inched a bit closer to her as Captain Wilkins went into his story about the raids. If Ellie noticed this she ignored it. Gradually, the room began to empty, and in no time the only people left were Ellie,Tavington,Wilkins, and another known as Bordon.

"Well I must say that those stories are nothing like the ones I've heard from other soldiers who have been here," Ellie said,"The Dragoons must see more action then anyone.And more blood."

"Now I think it's time you told us a story," Tavington said.

"I don't have any stories to tell," Ellie said," I have never been anywhere except around here and the town."

Wilkins and Bordon laughed.

"I have one you can tell," Tavington said," how your mother and sister became so paranoid."

"Well," Ellie said," It actually started when the war started. My father had left for the war, and a few days later, these continentals came."

Tavington straightened more in his seat," Continentals?"

"Yes," Ellie said," Discusting pigs if you ask me. They came in the house one day, and I wasn't here. They tried to get my mother to get in bed with one of them, and Margo tried to hit him. You can imagine what happened next."

"No," Wlikins said.

"Well, they started struggling. Margo got hit around the face, and she was knocked out. I walked in to find my mother laying on the table with a continental about to get on top of her. I did the first thing that came to my head first."

"You shot him," Bordon guessed.

"And where, Mr. Bordon would I have gotten a pistol?" Ellie asked," I wouldn't dare put a pistol in my hand with a houseful of continentals. No, I took a vase and smashed it on his head. A few other men tried to come at me, but I took care of them. Gave a couple a good kick, and the other one bailed on them. Since then my mother and sister have been afraid of anyone who even dresses like a soldier, and I end up having to take over the household whenever soldiers come around."

Silence followed this. Ellie actually enjoyed the silence.

"Where is your father now," Tavington asked.

"Dead," Ellie said simply," He was killed about two months after he left."

"I'm sorry," Wilkins said. Ellie smiled.

"I'm getting a bit tired," she then said," I think we should all turn in."

Colonel Tavington escorted Ellie to her room, and then went to his own. He had always told himself that no matter what, he would not become attached to or like any woman while this war was going on. He had the feeling that was changing.

* * *

"What the hell is all that noise about?" Tavington screeched down the stairs.

Margo appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her face, if possible, paler then ever, and she was shaking violently.

"T-there was a problem outside," Margo said in the same squeaky vioce," E-ellie is t-taking care of it-"

"For goodness sake," Tavington said," She's right you know, you need to show some spine. Your mother too."

He walked past her and outside. Ellie was standing with her hands on a horses reigns. An officer was trying to say something to Ellie, but she wasn't going to listen.

"If you want the horse to listen to you, you need to be gentle with it, not hit it with sticks," Ellie was saying.

"It keeps them under control," the officer said. Ellie hit the man hard with the riding crop she was holding. He flinched but was not about to show pain to a woman.

"How dare you," he said.

"I'm pretty sure that if the horse could talk he'd be saying the same thing to you," Ellie said,"I'm surprised he hasn't kicked you in face. You would deserve it all the same."

"Miss Ellie," Tavington said," What are you doing?"

"Colonel your men are so cruel to these horses," Ellie said," Riding crops, honestly."

She walked past him, and he followed her.

"I must ask you not to intefere with my officers' affairs."

"Colonel Tavington," Ellie said," As long as they are here not only will they go by your rules and commands, but they will go along with mine as well. Either way, riding crops are for women, and god help the ones who actually use them."

She walked away, leaving Tavington standing where he was, and staring at the spot Ellie had just been standing. He looked back at the officer Ellie had been scolding, he had abandoned the crop, and was now talking gently to the horse, and trying to get it to move. _How does she do it,_Tavington asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Margo knocked lightly on Ellie's door. 

"Come in," a voice said from inside. Margo entered the room slowly. Ellie was sitting on her bed under the covers with a book in her hands.

"Margo," she said looking up," I was wondering when you would come and visit me."

"Sorry," Margo said," I was just a bit afraid to walk down the hallways. You know, because-"

"Because of the soldiers," Ellie said," I know." She pulled the covers off herself, and motioned for Margo to come sit with her. Margo's face lit up, and she went over to Ellie's bed, sat down, and covered herself with the blankets. She hugged Ellie.

"I wish I could be as brave as you," Margo said," Whenever that Colonel Tavington comes around me my body trembles. I try to be brave about it but I can't, and his constant insulting doesn't help.Mother tells me to try, but it's so hard. Her health ia failing you know. When she is gone I will only have you, and I know it frustrates you to have to deal with me."

"Not at all," Ellie said," One day, you and mother will have a break through, and be so brave that you two might as well be fighting the war."

The two laughed. Even though Ellie snaps at Margo and is sometimes disappointed by her being so scared, she loved Margo and her mother a lot, and had very high hopes that one day they would act just as brave as she again. A small section of her mind knew that Theresa didn't have much longer, but Ellie hoped she would at least try to suck it up.

"You're so kind," Margo said," You encourage me, Ellie. I'm going to keep trying, for you."

"And you'll do it for you too," Ellie said," Are you going to bed yet?"

"I'd like to," Margo said," but Colonel Tavington and some of the other soldiers are still awake. I was hoping that maybe you would let me stay in here."

Ellie laughed. Her bed was quite large, and could fit her, Margo, and Theresa in it perfectly.

"Alright," she said," You can stay in here." She put her book on the night stand, and she and Margo layed down, and went to sleep.

* * *

Ellie woke the next day and nearly fell out of her bed in fright. She had forgotten that Margo had stayed in her room last night. Once she saw that it was only Margo, she laughed silently to herself. She got out of bed slowly so as not to wake her. Margo usually slept until around noon.

After Ellie changed into a light green dress, she went back over to the bed and covered Margo. She then left her room as quietly as she could. Ellie didn't know who else was awake so she moved, cat like, down the hall towards the stairs. She passed by Colonel Tavingtons room. The door was open and Tavington was visible. He was sleeping still, and from what Ellie could see, he had been too tired to take off his uniform. She sighed and continued downstairs. Besides the servants, Ellie was the first one awake...or so she thought. The floor creaked behind her, and she turned around quickly.

"Colonel Tavington," she said," I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," he replied,"I opened my eyes and saw you passing by, so I got up."

"Oh," Ellie said," Well...I suppose you will be needing something to eat. Tabitha!"

"Will you be eating too?" Tavington asked.

"Oh..well..yes I suppose so," Ellie said," How late did the other officers stay up last night? They were up much earlier then this yesterday."

"There was a raid last night," Tavington said," A messenger came and gave us the news that we were to leave at once."

"I didn't hear you leave," Ellie said.

"I came to tell you," Tavington said," But you and your sister were already asleep. I thought it best to just go as quietly as possible."

Ellie sat down at the table, and Tavington sat next to her.

"Well I must say you succeeded in getting out quietly."

Tavington chuckled," Yes."

"You don't sleep much do you," Ellie asked. Tavington shook his head. At that point the servant, Tabitha came out.

"You called miss," she said.

"Yes," Ellie said. Before she said anything else, Margo came in slowly.

"Margo you're up earlier then usual."

"Yes, well all that noise last night had me wide awake I'm surprised to see myself up this early," Margo said.

Ellie looked at Tavington," Well, to some you left quietly."

Tavington shook his head.

"Tabitha," Ellie said," Can the three of us get some breakfast?"

"Yes miss," Tabitha answered," I'll have it out in a moment."

She disappeared through the door. Margo sat down on Ellie's right side. She didn't seem to be shaking as much as usual. Ellie looked at her smiling.

"What,"Margo said.

"You're not shaking," Ellie muttered. Margo smiled.

"I told you I was going to try harder didn't I," Margo said. Ellie nodded," You did."

Tabitha and two other servants came into the dining room, each holding a plate of food.

"Thank you Tabitha," Ellie said. The three began to eat.

"I must compliment your servants' cooking," Tavington said.

"Thank you colonel," Ellie said," I'll be sure to let Cook know you said that."

They had only been eating for about five minutes when someone ran into the dining room and practically flew into the wall when she fell.

"Excuse me miss," the girl squeaked," Your mother."

"What about her," Ellie said.

"I don't know," the maid said," She's-she-"

"Out with it girl," Ellie said.

"I think her time has come," the maid said.

Ellie and Margo jumped out of their chairs, and ran upstairs.

* * *

Tavington waited in his quarters for someone to come out of Theresa's room. He sat at his desk and tried to fill out reports for the raid last night, but his mind was nagging at him to go and see what was happening. One of the loudest screams Tavington had ever heard in his life echoed into his room, and then changed into hard sobbing. A door creaked opened, and running footsteps could be heard going down the stairs. Tavington hurried to the door and saw Margo running out the front door and through the sea of officers outside.

"I'm sorry Miss Ellie," said a mans voice. Tavington recognized it as Johns', the one who took the food from Ellie the day they met.

"It's alright John," said Ellie's voice," You did what you could.We all knew this was coming."

"Will you be alright," a womans voice asked.

"I hope so," said Ellie,"I'm going to find Margo. Be sure that if any officers need anything...to tend to them as best...as best you can."

Her voice trailed off. Footsteps could be heard leaving the room. Tavington saw it was Ellie and stepped forward.

"Yes colonel," Ellie said. Her voice was low, and the usual glow of pride she usually had seemed to have disappeared.

"Lady Kendenburg," Tavington said," Are you alright?"

Ellie just stared at him. Without saying a word she turned and walked down the stairs and out the door. Tavington went towards the room Ellie had just come out of, and looked inside. Theresa was on the bed, her face pale as cement. John and the maid slowly covered her entire body. Theresa was dead.

"What happened to her," Tavington asked, startling the servants.

"She must have died in her sleep," John said," She was ill."

Tavington backed out of the room, and headed outside. Many of the officers stared at him as he passed.

"Where did Miss Ellie go," he asked a nearby officer. He pointed in the direction she had gone. Tavington thanked him and went in that direction. There was a stream hidden in a pack of trees, which was the reason Tavington had never noticed. Just by the banks sat Ellie and Margo. Margo had her face hidden in Ellie's shoulder, and Ellie held her tightly, tears streaming down her face, but she wasn't sobbing like Margo. It was so unexpected, and it even took Tavington by surprise. Theresa really did look very young, and he thought that besides the paleness in her face from fear, she did look very healthy. This told Tavington not to bother the two girls, for this was their time to grieve, and he had a feeling that one or both of them would take a while to get over it.

* * *

Tavington could hear Ellie and Margo in Ellie's room. Obviously with the sudden death of their mother, Margo's fear had suddenly increased, and this time Ellie had no problem with it, for Tavington heard her admit to Ellie that at this point she was scared too. A will had been read to them that day by Carlee, Theresa's former maid, the same one who had come to get Ellie before Theresa died. Tavington of course had listened in, and though Margo was older then Ellie, it was Ellie who had inhereted the house, and the Kenedburg fortune had been split between the two, and though it was split in half, the two girls were both rich enough to buy two manors with their share. Ellie asked what Margo was going to do now that Theresa was gone.

"I'm staying here with you," Margo said," I'm not ready to leave," In a lower voice she said," I'm not leaving you here alone with a houseful of British officers."

"Alright," Ellie had said. The two girls sat together after Carlee had gone to resume her work, and wrapped their arms around each other.

"We have to get ready," Ellie said," The cerimony is in an hour."

* * *

Tavington was asked by Ellie to attend her mothers burial. When they arrived outside, the entire dragoon was gethered around the casket in which her mother was laying in. Tavington stood next to Ellie, who once again had tears streaming down her cheeks. Tavington took his chances at comforting her. He put an arm around her, and she buried her face in his uniform jacket. Margo was hugging Captain Wilkins. She had no problem doing this as she was hurting way too much to care who she was touching. Soon most of the the ooficers and servants cleared away excpet for a few who were assigned to bury Theresa. Soon the only people who were left was Tavington, Wilkins, Margo, and Ellie. Ellie let go of Tavington and looked at her sister. She held out her arm for Margo, and the two of them hugged each other.

"Good-bye mother," Margo whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie and Margo stayed silent for days. Tavington barely saw them at any meals, and now he was starting to worry. 

"I wouldn't worry about them Sir," Tabitha said," They have been eating in Ellie's room."

* * *

Tavington recieved word from his superior that he was to depart immediately to continue raiding. He had not seen the manor, or Ellie for two weeks. He wondered what she was doing, and whether her controling air had returned. He would soon be finding out, for the British Green Dragoons was headed back to the Kendenburg Plantation. Tavington turned the small army onto the estate and up towards the porch.

"Reset your tents those of you who were posted outside," Tavington called.

The front door opened, and Tavington turned around.

"Ah Ellie," Tavington said.

"John I told you to be ready to take the horses to the stables," Margo shouted,"Listen next time."

Tavington was astounded," Margo?"

"I prefer _Miss _Margo," she said," If you adress Ellie that way you will do the same for me."

Tavington stared at her," forgive me, Miss Margo."

Ellie came out the front door smiling as she approached Tavington.

"Miss Ellie," Tavington said. He planted a kiss on her hand," You're looking lovely. How are you feeling?"

"Never better and thank you for asking." Ellie said. Margo whispered something in her ear, and the two laughed. Margo then went over to speak with Captain Wilkins.

"My,my,my," Tavington said," That's not the Margo I remember when I left."

Ellie giggled," She and I had plenty of time to work on it."

"Oh," Tavington said," Well that's a wonderful improvement. She seems more outgoing now."

There was silence between the two.

"So," Ellie said," How was the raid?"

"Hell as usual," Tavington replied," How was everything here."

"Hell," Ellie answered," We had some continentals drop by. Margo and I took care of them."

"I see," Tavington said.

"Well you must be hungry after the trip," Ellie said," We have some food ready for you and the officers."

She turned and walked into the house. Tavington stared after her. He was looking at her totally differently now. Before he just thought that she was a spirited girl, and he was amused by it. Now, he felt something more. Tavington wanted Ellie.

"You know," Margo said behind him," Ellie meant for you to follow her. I think you should go or she might think you're not going to eat."

Tavington chuckled slightly and went after Ellie.

* * *

The dinner that night was more like a feast, and Tavington wanted to know why everything was so festive. To answer his question, Ellie stood up and clinked her glass lightly for silence.

"Now," she said," I would like to take this time to say welcome back to the officers, and I hope your journey was safe."

The officers clapped politely.

"Second," Ellie went on," I would like you all to raise your glasses to my dear sister Margo, who's nineteenth birthday is today."

Many of the soldiers looked at Margo in a surprised manner. Margo smiled down the table at Ellie.

"Nineteen,eh?" Wilkins said.

Margo giggled. Tavington didn't really care that it was Margo's birthday. If she had acted as brave as she was now on the day she came face-to-face with him, he would have liked her a little more. He felt it was alittle too late for her now to get a better impression on him. His focus was more on Ellie anyway. How could he have such feelings for her? He couldn't stand women. He was so used to them being trashy and ugly, like the ones that he was usually waking up next to in the morning after a night of having way too much alcohol. He shuddered thinking about those nights, and if Ellie ever became a part of his life, that was one thing she would never hear about.

"Colonel Tavington," Ellie said," Are you ill?"

Tavington looked up. Everyone was staring at him," what are you talking about? I'm in perfect health."

"Then why haven't you taken your elbow out of the potatoes yet," Ellie asked. It was then as a few scattered laughs went around the table, that Tavington noticed his elbow in the potatoes. He couldn't halp but laugh at himself for not noticing.

Ellie smiled as he wiped his arm with his napkin.

"Come with me Colonel," Ellie said," We'll take care of that jacket for you."

He followed Ellie out of the dining room. Behind him, the officers continued to converse with Margo. They seemed to like her more now that she wasn't so afraid of them.

"Can't the servants do this for you?" Tavington asked as Ellie pulled his jacket off him.

"I told them to go tend to the horses in the stables," Ellie said," I thought it would be much quicker if they all did it together. Then they could turn in on time for once."

Tavington watched as Ellie dipped his jacket in a barrel full of hot water, and scrubbed it with a small brush.

"You have had experience with cleaning I see," Tavington said, though it wasn't really her hands he was watching.

"Yes," Ellie said. She seemed to have her mind elsewhere," I used to watch the servants when I was young, and I thought that sometimes it was fun to do the washing myself-whoa!"

She slipped in some water that escaped the barrel, and Tavington, out of instinct, caught her. Ellie stared at him, admiring his strength. Tavington felt hypnotized by her eyes, and he suddenly didn't want to let her go.

"Thank you for breaking my fall," Ellie said. She blushed, and Tavington thought it made her look even prettier. Then, without thinking, Tavington pressed his lips to hers. He was afraid that Ellie was going to hit him, but the blow never came. Instead, Ellie's hands moved up around his back, and she held on to him as she kissed him back. Tavington drew back for a moment. Ellie looked stunned by her own actions.

"I-I don't want to ruin your uniform," she said quietly. She turned around, but Tavington grabbed her arm, turned her back around, and (trying his luck) kissed her again, this time more deeply then the first. She did not make any struggle or attempt to stop him. It was all coming out now. Tavington knew that she had been aching to have a moment like this with him. She loved him, and he knew that he loved her, and there was no point denying it now. Footsteps coming towards the door caused Ellie to jerk backwards and turn back to the barrel. Tavington smirked at her. She was blushing uncontrollably.

"Ellie I won't allow you to stay out here all night," Margo said. Ellie was surprised to see Margo looking and sounding a bit tipsy.

"We'll be there in a moment, Margo," Ellie said," And no more wine tonight you hear? I can already hear you going drunk."

Margo laughed," Alright." With a last hiccup she disappeared behind the door. Ellie laughed as she hung Tavington's jacket on a clothesline. Tavington watched her carefully.

"I didn't mean to be so sudden," he said.

"I'm not worried about it," Ellie said," I rather enjoyed it, and I'm sure you did too."

"I don't deny it," Tavington said," And I'd do it again if I wasn't so worried about what your sister would do to you."

Ellie laughed," I helped Margo get the courage she has now, and I bet that one wrong move from you could take it all away."

This gave Tavington a Thought. He knew it would be very cruel on Margo's behalf, but he wanted Ellie so bad that he was just desparate enough to do it.

"Let's go inside colonel," Ellie said.

"Yes," Tavington said," Let's."

He offered her his arm and together they went into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Tavington woke early the next morning. He was in a very good mood after last night, and now wanted to go and wake up Ellie. He was now sure that he could do anything with Ellie and she wouldn't get angry. He left his quarters after dressing himself, and was almost at Ellie's door when something hit him hard. It was Margo, and the force of hitting Tavington knocked her down.

"Do watch where you're going," Tavington said coldly.

"Forgive me Colonel Tavington," Margo said," It was an honest mistake, and I will thank you to not be so rude about it."

She got to her feet and stared at Tavington," You're up early. Is there anything you need?"

"If there is anything I need I will ask Miss Ellie for it," Tavington said.

"I am pefectly capable of doing everything Ellie can," Margo said," Now do you need anything?"

"Not from you," Tavington said," Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Miss Ellie."

He tried to walk past Margo, but she blocked him," Ellie is still sleeping, and I ask that you will not bother her."

"You do not control what I do Miss Margo," Tavington said," Now get out of my way or I will knock you down again."

"How dare you," Margo hissed, but now there was a note of panic in her voice," I should throw you out right now."

"Oh, I would gladly leave if you did," Tavington said," If this was your house, but, if I remember correctly, this is Ellie's house, therefore the diecision to do that lies with her, not you."

He walked past her to Ellie's room and was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Aagh-Oh, good morning Colonel," Ellie said," You gave me a fright just then."

"I'm sorry," Tavington said,"I was up early and thought I would come and wake you. I wanted to know if you would come on a walk with me while the air is still cool."

"Oh, yes," Ellie said,"Of course." She closed her bedroom door and Tavington offered her his arm.

"Margo," Ellie said," You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Margo said, looking at Tavington," I just fell over."

"Oh," Ellie said," Well some of the officers are waking up, why don't you go find Tabitha and John, and gather the other servants to start handing out breakfast. I'll be back in a moment to help you."

Margo's face had gone pale," Alright. Have a nice walk."

She disappeared down the steps without another word.

"That was strange," Ellie said," Colonel did you see anything happen this morning or last night with her."

"Nothing at all," Tavington lied,"Otherwise I would have told you."

* * *

Tavington took Ellie down by the stream, and the two sat side by side and conversed with each other. After a while Tavington put his arm around Ellie, and she leaned on him.

"Do you think that maybe Margo and Captain Wilkins will get married?" Ellie asked.

Tavington started laughing," What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Well," Ellie said matter-of-factly," Haven't you seen them together? They are always staring at each other, and smiling in that way, and...I don't know they just look like they're going to end up together."

"It's possible," Tavington said.

Ellie sighed," What's it like being able to travel around?"

"It would probably be better if my travels weren't for a raid," Tavington said.

"That's true," Ellie said.

They sat in silence for a while. Ellie got up and paced around the little area by the stream. Tavington watched her closely.

"I think we should go back to the house now," she said after a moment," I need to help out with the officers."

Tavington got up, and went to her side," I'm sure they can handle it without you."

"No," Ellie said," I need to be there helping. Thank you for inviting me on this walk. I enjoyed it very much."

She ran away from him. Something was wrong with her. Tavington could tell.....

* * *

Margo was now doing everything in her power to keep Ellie from going near Tavington. Ellie of course didn't suspect a thing, but Tavington wasn't going to let this coward of a woman keep him away from Ellie. He waited and waited for the perfect time to have Margo alone, but that time seemed to never come. Then, on Sunday, Ellie offered to go to the market for Cook again, and set out immediately after tending to some of the officers. She ordered the servants to stay outside while she was gone in case an officer needed something. This left only two people inside the house: Colonel Tavington and Margo. Tavington was in the visiting room, and Margo was reading in the study. After watching Ellie disappear off the property. Tavington went into the study. Margo's face paled when she saw Tavington.

"What do you want," she said a bit shakily.

"I wanted to talk to you," Tavington said," About Ellie."

"What about Ellie," Margo said.

"You've been trying to keep her away from me lately," Tavington said," And I must ask you to stop."

"I've seen you whenever you are around her," Margo said," You stare at her funny, and you don't give her time to be around anyone else. She's my sister, and it's time you let her spend time with me."

Tavington stared at her for a moment. He then went over to the window and looked out over the grounds.

"I won't lie to you, Miss Margo," Tavington said," I love Ellie, and one day I plan to marry her."

Margo's mouth dropped," I forbid it."

"It is not your choice," Tavington snapped.

"I beg to differ," Margo said," This house may be hers, but the choice of marriage lies with me. She is too young-"

"For who," Tavington said, turning around," She's sixteen years old, and I want her. She wants me, and if I ask her to marry me, she will give me an answer, not you."

"You can ask her," Margo said," If you can get her alone."

"You know," Tavington said pulling out his pistol," I never liked you, not since the first day I've met you. You are a cowardly woman, and you only act brave becuase Ellie told you to. I'm going to talk to her, and if you get in my way," he cocked his pistol," I will kill you."

Margo dropped her book," You wouldn't dare."

"Margo, Margo," Tavington said," I'm the Butcher. Killing people is what I do. I burned an entire church full of rebels. What makes you think I'll go easy on you just because you're Ellie's sister."

"Because you know that you would hurt Ellie so much she would hate him more then she already does," said a voice behind him. Tavington dropped his gun and turned around to find Ellie standing there. Margo ran to her and hugged her.

"Ellie," Tavington said.

"You dare threaten my sister," Ellie said," I'm disgusted by you Colonel Tavington."

Anger suddenly consumed Tavington," Disgusted by me are you?"

"Yes," Ellie said," I think you should leave. You and the Dragoons."

Tavington picked up his pistol slowly. He chuckled at it," Leave?"

John came in at that moment to get Ellie," Miss Ellie-Put that pistol away!"

Tavington stared at John for a moment.

"Leave," he said again," Oh I'll leave alright. But first-" And he fired the pistol. John fell to the floor.

"JOHN," Ellie yelled. She fell to the floor beside him. At this point Tavington ran at Margo, seized her around the waist and pulled her out the door.

"Ellie, help me," Margo screamed.

"Get your horses," Tavington yelled," We're leaving."

Margo tried to hit him around the face, but he was too quick. He pressed the pressure point on her shoulder, and Margo went still.

"Colonel Tavington, don't do that," Ellie yelled. Some of the officers were already on their horses, and they had the same careless look in their eyes as Tavington did. An officer came up behind Ellie and hit her over the head with the butt of his pistol. She fell to the ground. It was painful to have to do that to someone he loved, but Tavington was not someone to cross...or tell to leave. With one last look at Ellie, Tavington turned his horse and led the British Green Dragoons back to the road and away from the Plantation.

* * *

Wow, what a lovely twist to this story. Please read and review and tell me what you thought. Remember, if it went to fast to that part tell me. I can change it. I have no idea what im gonna make Tavington do to(or with) Margo, but whatever it is you know it's gonna be good...I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie opened her eyes slowly. She was surrounded by strange people. One of them was trying to pick her up.

"Are you alright?" the man asked at seeing she was awake. Ellie struggled out of his grip.

"Who are you," she asked.

"I'm Benjamin Martin," the man said," We were passing through, and we saw Red coats leaving the property. One of them had an unconcious woman in his arms."

"Margo," Ellie moaned, and she fell back on the ground sobbing. Ben tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away. She then got up and ran to the stables, not caring at the moment that her property had continentals all over it. She grabbed her horse, put a set of reigns on him, and rode out on him without a saddle.

"What are you doing," Ben asked.

"I'm going after him," Ellie said.

"No," Ben said," You're in no condition to go-"

"HE HAS MY SISTER," Ellie cried, tears falling down her pink cheeks," HE MIGHT KILL HER.!"

No one said anything.

"We'll go with you," Ben said.

"No," Ellie said," I am a loyalist, and if I am found in the company of a bunch of continentals, Tavington will kill me along with my sister, if he hasn't already killed her."

Benjamin looked at her,"Alright."

Ellie left instructions for the servants and then watched the continentals leave after making sure she was still alright.

"Here Miss Ellie," Tabitha said with tearful eyes," I made these for you myself. They were your favorite when you were young."

She handed her a bag of gingerbread cookies along with other food supplies and shelter for her trip. Ellie knew a lot about outdoor survival. Before the war, her father had taken her aside all the time to teach her certain things like pitching tents, aiding the wounded, and fighting. She took the knowledge to heart, knowing fully well she would need it someday.

"You were always a good help to me." Ellie said," Are you sure you can handle everything? Especially with John?"

"I've done it before, Miss Ellie I can sure do it again," Tabitha said. Ellie nodded and kicked her horse into a trot. She turned back and waved good-bye to Tabitha before she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Margo woke up with a slight pain in her shoulder where Tavington had squeezed it. She looked around her. She could hear running water on her left side.

"Ellie," she said faintly.

"Be silent,"" Tavington said," She'll be coming for you soon."

"Colonel Tavington what on earth has gotten into you," Margo said as loud as her aching head would allow.

"I said be silent," Tavington said," Unless you want a throat full of lead."

Margo went silent. The last thing she remembered was Tavington pulling her out of her home, and then Ellie yelling for him to stop. She looked around her and found some officers staring into space, tending their horses, or looking at Tavington in a have-you-gone-insane manner. Margo spotted Wilkins a little ways down from her. He had his head resting on his hand, but he wasn't loking in her direction. Margo tried to sit up, but for one thing her hands were tied down, and when she moved her hands, the officers surrounding her pointed their bayonets at her.

"I'm sure she will be here any moment," Tavington said," If she followed the tracks."

There was silence for a long while, then finally after almost an hour, Margo felt the ground begin to vibrate.

"Just in time," Tavington said," I was about to kill you."

Margo looked over across the stream to find Ellie coming fast. She slowed down when a wall of officers blocked her way. Margo could just see her sink down into the sea of men, and then come through them looking a bit disheveled. Obviously she had just been searched for any weapons.

"Ellie," Tavington said. His voice had changed. Seeing Ellie calmed his nerves a bit.

"Colonel," Ellie said," Please. Give Margo back to me. I just want her back home, and I will bother you no more."

"You really believe it's that easily done, Miss Ellie," Tavington said," You thought you would just prance down here, ask nicely for your sister back, and I would give her to you? I think not."

Ellie looked at Margo on the ground with six bayonets pointed at her. She had to admit that she looked really pathetic. How was she supposed to get through this. She didn't really think about that when she left her home.

"What do you want," Ellie said to him," Tell me what you want."

"I have no time for this," Tavington said," Go back to your plantation. I shall bring Margo back with me after the raid, and then we will talk."

"But-" Ellie said. Tavington cocked his pistol.

"Or I could just kill her and then tell you what I want in order for your own life to be spared."

"No," Ellie said quickly," I'll go."

"We will arrive at about nine o'clock this evening," Tavington said as if he was looking forward to a common dinner party," Be ready for us."

Ellie got back on her horse, and an officer gave her the pistol he had extracted from her. She took it and clocked him on the head with it before turning her horse around and riding back to the plantation.

"You see, Miss Margo," Tavington said," Cooperation saves lives."

"You are a sick and cruel man," Margo said.

"That is how I earned my nickname," Tavington said," and if you don't learn to hold your tongue, I will help you to earn the nickname 'walking corpse.'"

Margo went pale and looked away from him.

"Saddle up," Tavington said," I want to finish this raid in time for the party tonight."

Maybe Tavington's sudden break out of anger caused his torturous ways to overcome his love life. Margo knew for a fact that if she got a chance to speak alone with Ellie she had to convince Ellie to say whatever Tavington wanted to hear. Maybe he would have a sudden change in personnality again, and get down on his knees and apologize to Margo. Otherwise, Margo knew that Ellie would handle it. It was in her spirit to have that capability.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: this chapter contains rated r content.

* * *

Ellie waited nervously for the Dragoons to arrive. She could not believe anything that was happening as she sat in the study, staring out the window. In the kitchen, the servants bustled around trying to get everything ready. Ellie had visited John a couple of times that day. He was very worried about Margo. Probably more then Ellie was.

"She might get killed out there on that raid,Miss Ellie," he had said.

"No," Ellie said," If the Colonel wants what I think he wants he wont let anything happen to her."

She had gone back into the study, and had been in there ever since. She knew what the Colonel wanted from her. He wanted to damage her...use her like some whore. It frightened Ellie to know that tonight she was possibly going to lose a very important part of her. The sun was starting to go down, and Ellie's eyes began to fill with tears. How could someone she finally fell in love with go against her like that.

"Miss Ellie," said Tabitha," We're ready."

Ellie didn't answer her right away," That's fine. Go into the dining room and wait for them to come."

Tabitha left the room. Ellie sighed and continued staring out the window. A torch light came into view a little ways down the path. Ellie got up and ran into the tiny entrance hall. Now that she thought of it, she didn't want to eat with the Dragoons. She ran upstairs and into her room. She listened for voices downstairs.

"All of you are to go and enjoy yourselves," she heard Tavington say," I will be speaking with Miss Ellie. Don't let this one out of your site. If any servants give you trouble, shoot them."

Ellie put her face in her hands. She could not believe this was happening to her. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Tavington entered her room without knocking.

"I believe you are in the wrong room," he said.

"Are you daft," Ellie asked," Of course I'm in the right room. Yours is down the hallway."

"No Miss Ellie," Tavington said,"_our _room is down the hall."

Ellie's eyes widened," No."

"Yes Ellie," Tavington said," If you want your sister to stay in good health, you will give me your body."

"Colonel Tavington, please," Ellie said,"I will do anything for you, except that. I cannot give my body so willingly."

"You will," Tavington said with an air of amusement," Or you and Margo will die."

With that he grbbed her arm and yanked her off her bed. She had expecte this, but her mind and body had not. Ellie was not going to go without a fight. She struggled the whole way down the hall. Tavington pushed her into the room and shut the door. He took a key out of his belt and locked the door.

"I know you too well," he said to her," Come now Ellie. You know that deep down inside, you want this as much as I."

"Not by force," Ellie squeaked.

Tavington watched her with amusement in his eyes. Every person had some sort of weakness, and this seemed to be Ellie's. She got up and went to Tavington.

"Please," she said," I know there has to be something other than this that I can do."

"Miss Ellie your attempts at bargaining only amuse me more," Tavington said," Now I believe I have laid down my terms."

Without another word, he swept Ellie off her feet and put her back on his bed. Ellie was already more humiliated then she wanted to be, and she didn't think that he would go back on his 'terms' any time soon. Ellie did admit to herself that Tavington was right. Part of her did want this, but she didn't want it to happen like this. She wanted to marry first and have the proper intimacies with her husband..not be violated by a pig who's only way of releasing his anger was to torture innocent body weighed down on her.

"Just relax," he muttered to her as he kissed her neck. He reached behind her and unbuttoned her dress. Ellie cooperated with him, and slipped out of it as he pulled it down. He took off his jacket and tunic, revealing a stunningly muscular front. Ellie felt her cares slipping away as she stared at him. He smirked at her as he took off his remaining clothes.

Ellie felt herself blushing. She had never seen a man fully exposed. He got back down on her and began kissing her again. The time passed by, and Ellie wanted to be in her own room, in her own bed. Once Tavington had finished with her, he layed down next to her, and fell asleep. Ellie was appalled. _How the hell can he possibly fall asleep, _she asked herself. She got up slowly for the pain from her first time was quite extreme, for he had been a little hard with started to put her clothes back on, but Tavington stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked.

"To my room," Ellie said," You got what you wanted."

"Did you not hear what I said earlier, Miss Ellie," Tavington said. He hadn't opened his eyes at all.

"Colonel, please," Ellie said.

"Ellie," Tavington said over her," This is now _our_ room. Come back here and go to sleep."

Ellie went slowly back over to the bed, got in it and layed down. Tavington ran a hand down her cheek.

"That's more like it," he said. He then rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ellie woke the next morning and found Tavington gone. She went downstairs after dressing in a clean dress, and found Margo in the study.

"Margo," Ellie said. Margo looked up.

"Ellie," she said jumping out of her chair," What did he do. Tell me everything."

Ellie was not going to tell Margo that she and Tavington had had sexual intercourse. Margo couldn't take things like that, and there was no telling what she would do once she heard.

"He just told me that he wanted more respect, and such," Ellie invented. _Wonderful lie geneous,_Ellie told herself sarcastically.

"Ellie you're lying," Margo said.

"Oh Margo don't make me repeat it," Ellie snapped.

"Ellie," Margo said.

"Now you listen to me," Ellie said, losing her temper for a moment,"Don't worry about what happened last night. We have to get out of here. Tavington has gone crazy. We can't stay here."

"What if he catches us," Margo asked. She was more then willing to leave. Tavington had scared the crap out of her, and now there was no way she would live out this war with that insane prik in her sisters house.

"It's me he'll deal with," Ellie said," Now come on. I left a note with Tabitha. When Tavington gets back she'll tell him we ran away."

"You want him to find out," Margo asked.

"Margo if she and the other servants tell him right away he wont kill any of them," Ellie said.

"Right," Margo said getting up," Let's go."

The two ran out of the house, and towards the stream. They crossed over it and ran off the property. Ellie hoped Tavington wouldn't come back until late.

"Margo what are you doing," Ellie asked," Get off the road."

"How are we supposed to know where we are going," Margo asked.

"I know where I'm going Margo," Ellie said," I've been off the property more then you think."

Margo followed Ellie off the road. They were going for at least thirty minutes, when Margo asked to stop.

"I'm sorry Ellie," she said," But I just haven't been out this long before. You know how mother and father were. "

"It's alright," Ellie said,"We should be safe here for a little while."

A pistol cocked behind her," Get up, both of you."

Ellie got up slowly, not daring to look behind her. More Pistols and bayonets cocked around them. Red coats poored out from all sides, surrounding them. Margo began to sob.

"I must remember to reward your servants later, Miss Ellie," said Tavington behind Ellie," They came running out to tell me you had run off. I thought you knew better. You know you can't escape the kings army."

"It's not the kings army I was trying to escape," Ellie said. Tavington came around in front of her.

"I warned you Miss Ellie," he said,"You are trying my patience. I'm this close to making you a lonely person in this world."

Ellie said nothing. Tavington ran his hand through her hair,"Don't ever do this again."

In flash he had grabbed her and was dragging her back to his horse.

"Captain take her sister," Tavington said," Back to the plantation."

Ellie suddenly had an idea. It was going to be a painful thing to do, but she had to do it. First she would tell her servants to leave one, by one, and they would meet her at her parents second plantation(the Rodkins were a very wealthy family).Once John was able to walk again, Ellie would have him sneak out with Margo, and then she would wait until Tavington left for a raid, and leave herself. The painful part of it was how she was getting protection. Ellie would have to let go of her love for the Colonel and side with the rebels.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie had taken the blame for everything. Tavington did not need her to tell him that, for, as he stated to her, Margo was too stupid to even consider running away from him. He was not mad. In fact, it rather amused him. That night, he took her again, and for Ellie it was less painful, and to her shame, she found it enjoyable, but she wanted him to stop. She had lost her respect for the Col. The only reason she behaved was so that she could stat putting her plan in motion. This time, she acted passionate to him and ran her hands all over his body as he moved inside her.

"See," Tavington said," You wanted this too."

Ellie stared into the dark not wanting to answer. Tavington moaned and pushed further inside her, causing her to moan from the feeling. After a few more minutes, Tavington pulled out of her so as not to get his fluids inside her. It was not his wish to get her pregnant...yet. He flopped down next to her.

"Mmmm. I love you Ellie," he mumbled before he fell asleep.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"That's nice," she mouthed to the darkness.

* * *

Once again, when she woke the next morning, Ellie found that the Col. was gone. She got up and dressed quickly. She then ripped the linens off the bed, balled them up and threw them across the room, where they landed in a heap by the door. She went to find her sister. Margo was sitting at the dining room table with her elbows on the table and her head resting in her hands. She stared at Ellie as she entered and sat down. They stared at each other in silence.

"Tabitha!" Ellie yelled.

Tabitha came bustling into the room," Yes?"

"Assemble the servants before the Col. comes back," Ellie said.

Tabitha left the room quickly. Her voice could be heard summoning the servants.

"What are you going to do?" Margo asked.

"We are going to evacuate the house," Ellie said," Bit by bit. You and John will be the last to leave. I'll get out when I can."

Margo stared around her. Ellie could tell she did not approve of the plan.

"It's not going to work, Ellie."

"We've got to try! Unless you want to die here."

Margo sighed in resignation. She could not argue with that. She didn't want to die there. The servants began filing into the room, and once they were all assembled, Ellie relayed her plan, and they all agreed.

"I want to send the children away first. One to two adults per group until all the children are safely away. Find the continentals hide out where the rest of the refugees went. Stay there until I come for you."

"Yes miss," they said in unison.

"We begin tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

There weren't many children on the property, so Ellie had them all cleared out in one group. Though the servants were reluctant to leave, they did as they were told. Ellie watched the first group leave. The less noticeable ones. Before they left Ellie pointed them to the safest and most hidden path. Now she watched them through her window as the children were ushered through the trees and out of sight. She sighed and turned away.

"Do you think they will make it?" Margo asked as Ellie flopped into a chair.

"I'm sure they will. No one knows of that path. I have walked it many times."

Margo nodded and sat down across from Ellie.

"I'll be sad to leave this place," she said.

"We will see it again," Ellie replied,"Just not for a while."

Margo nodded and leaned back in her chair. The two stared around them for hours. Tavington wasn't expected back for a while. Maybe not even til the next day, but neither of the two sisters were going to get their hopes up. Ellie's thoughts trailed off into the scenes of the previous night. As she got more and more lost in thought, she felt a sensation in her lower body. She clenched her legs together and drew her thoughts to something else. _Stupid Col.,_she thought.

There was a noise outside. Ellie got up and went slowly to the window. It was the Col.

"He's back," Ellie said.

Margo jumped out of her chair," O i don't want to deal with him."

"Go upstairs," Ellie said," I'll make your excuses if need be."

"Thank you sister," Margo tore out of the room and up the stairs. Ellie sighed and went back to her chair. She sat facing the fire place and listened to the noise outside. She was so ashamed of herself for the arousing feelings she was now getting from being with the Col. those last two times. She wanted to die just for being touched in such a manner by a man who was not her husband. The door handle behind her turned and the door opened. Ellie watched the shadow on the wall as it came closer to her spot. A hand touched her shoulder and she shivered.

"Ellie," the Col. voice said," Are you alright?"

"I am held captive in my own house and being whored off to a man I thought I loved," Ellie spat, not looking at Tavington," What is there to possibly be sad about?"

There was no reply. Ellie clenched her hands together, waiting for a blow to the head or something, but no such thing came. Instead she heard retreating footsteps and the door close. Ellie waited a moment and looked behind her. He had left. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in her chair. The only thing now that had her on edge was the missing servants.

Tavington and Ellie had dinner privately that night. Ellie could see in his eyes that he had been feeling some kind of guilt from her sarcastic remarks earlier. He was constantly opening his mouth to say something, but then closed it again everytime.

"You obviously have something on your mind Col.," Ellie said, keeping her eyes on her plate," Why should you have problems speaking your mind now when you don't on a normal basis?"

"I suppose your words have struck me, Ellie," Tavington replied.

"O?"

"I suppose I have been rather unfair to you and your sister."

"Just a little bit," Ellie said," i always used to wonder why people would turn against the British Army. And I think that most people do it because of men like you."

"Ellie, don't say those things," Tavington snapped," You go too far."

"I don't think I have," Ellie shot back.

"I think you have, and I would advise you to be silent."

Ellie could see that his anger level was rising, but she didn't care.

"I have had my trust for you thrown in my face Col. and I refuse to be silenced by the likes of you-"

Ellie fell out of her chair by the force of his blow. The room was spinning around Ellie as the Colonel lifted her from the floor and carried her upstairs. Once they were in their room, the Col. threw her on the bed and ripped off her clothes.

"Understand Ellie," he said as he took off his clothes," I do love you. I was desparate. All I know is that I want you, and if this is the only way to have you...I'll take it."


	10. Chapter 10

The Col. did not leave the property the next day. He wasn't expected on any duty calls for a while. Ellie figured that she would have to run her plans right under his nose, and clear out servants while she kept him busy. For the first couple of days it worked out, but then Tavington began to notice the service shortage and confronted Ellie.

"Your servants are running away," he snapped," How could you not notice?"

"They have been so busy tending to your men," Ellie said calmly," I have scarcely even seen them around."

Tavington thought on that for a moment," Hmm. I'll set a guard around your property then, and if any are caught running away they will answer to me."

"If they are going to answer to anyone Col., it's going to be to their rightful owner, and that would be me, not you."

"Very well. But you will of course have them punished?"

"I will decide that if the occasion arises."

Tavington sighed and left the room just as Margo came in. On seeing that she was about to say something, Ellie motioned for her to be silent, for she knew that even though he left the room, it did't mean that the Col. wasn't still listening in. Margo nodded and sat down across from Ellie. The two stared into the fire for a few minutes until finally they heard retreating footsteps and the front door close. Ellie could hear Tavington shouting orders to his men. It was now ok to speak.

"Do you think he knows," Margo whispered, not looking up at her sister.

"I don't know Margo," Ellie whispered back, pretending to busy herself with a cross stitch," But now we will have to wait until the soldiers are off on duty to clear out anyone else."

"O that could be months."

"I know, but we must be patient and keep our heads or he will suspect."

"Why must you keep taking such torture from him?"

"If I don't he would kill you. I can't risk that."

"He shames you so.."

"Don't worry about me Margo," Ellie said, putting down her stitch work and getting up," I can handle it."

Ellie left the room and went upstairs to her old room. She slammed the door and looked around her. The anger in her heart had been boiling to the surface for days, and now it was spilling over the edge. She didn't know what to do anymore because tears didn't seem to be enough. She couldn't understand fully why she was hurting. She wanted to have an explaination to her pain. She grabbed a letter opener from off her desk and went to the mirror. She took a long hard look at herself. Her face had paled some. She looked sick. She was ugly and disgraced and she hated herself. She had never hated herself so much before. Her heart had been ripped out and stomped upon by the man she thought she had loved..the man she was ashamed to have ever had feelings for. Now he had violated her in the worst possible way. She was ruined. Ellie put the letter opener down and began stripping down until she was down to her undergarments. She stared at herself again, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, and picked up the letter opener. She stared almost blankly as she poised the tiny blade on the skin of her shoulder and pushed....

After half an hour, Ellie's body was soar and stinging horribly in the places that she left wounds. She stared at herself again in the mirror, and saw herself, broken and dead, with a tear streaked face and crimson streaks all over her body..at least in the places that could only stay hidden for so long...until the Col. would violate her again. There was a knock on her door that caused her to jump and drop the letter opener on the floor.

"Ellie?" came the Col.'s voice," Are you coming downstairs?"

"Y-yes," Ellie said.

"Put on something nice. We are having a party tonight."

Ellie listened to his retreating footsteps. She went to her closet and pulled out a pile of bed linens and began pressing them over her cuts. She was so ashamed of herself. She wanted to die. The only thing she kept in her mind was that now she knew where the pain was coming from..some of it. There was still the pain in her heart that even cuts could not cover for.


End file.
